Unattainable
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: But she doesn't know that, nor does she know who she's affecting. People who couldn't touch her. People who couldn't step over the line. Simply put, she was unattainable in their eyes. [KevinxGwenxBen] OOC and a little dark and possessive Ben and Kevin.


**Karin-chan: Hiya everyone! Here's another Ben10 fanfiction by me and it's a BenxGwen KevinxGwen oneshot. Or KevinxGwenxBen, whichever way you want to put it. Actually, now that I think about it, I think this is the first love triangle between Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. **

**Anyway, thanks to all the people who liked my last Ben10 fanfic and they have inspired me to write another one. **

**Title: **Unattainable

**Rating: **Teen

**Genre: **General

**Pairings: **Ben/Gwen, Kevin/Gwen, Kevin/Gwen/Ben

**Warnings: **OOC and somewhat Dark and Possessive Ben and Kevin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ben10… cheesepuffs!

**

* * *

**

**Unattainable**

She was untouchable, out of everyone's reach as she lived on with her life to the fullest. She laughed, she smiled, she yelled, she cried.

All the while not realizing how she was affecting others.

Her emerald eyes and orange hair looked perfect for her. No one else could pull the look off except her and only her.

But she doesn't know that, nor does she know who she's affecting.

People who could not touch her. People who could not step over the line.

Simply put, she was unattainable in their eyes.

* * *

She was his cousin. They had known each since they were young, always fighting and trying to see who was the better one. They never missed a beat when it came to blaming the other. 

But then came summer vacation where they both had to live with each other for three months. They had fought and argued as always in the beginning, but that changed when he took a walk in the forest.

It was all because of the Omnitrix.

If it wasn't for the alien battles and the near death experiences, they would have never begun to understand one another and work together. Like companions and somewhat friends.

But how he wanted to be more.

His vision on her changed drastically. He didn't think of her as an annoyance or a dweeb as before. He had begun to notice the little things about her. Her habits, her quirks, her hobbies.

It scared him to the point of making her cry from yelling at her.

He didn't mean it. When he saw her breakdown, his heart clenched inside his chest screaming at him for being an idiot and yelling at her for no reason at all. He embraced her and apologized repeatedly until she had stopped crying. He realized that he didn't like it when she cried as he once did.

He vowed to never make her cry again.

* * *

She was his enemy. Well, the cousin of his enemy to be exact. He first met her when he had met that goody alien boy at the arcade. She wasn't anything special when he saw her. She was just as righteous as her cousin was and that he didn't like. 

But then they met again, and he had begun to notice her. He noticed everything about her and yet nothing about her at the same time. She was nothing special, but he still noticed her.

She had worried for her cousin, and even tried to fight him to save that loser. He ignored her. Thought of her as a weakling, but he still acknowledged her for her courage.

He envied the Tennyson boy, for he had a family who loved him. A cousin who loved him. But then again, he also hated the Tennyson boy because he was too stupid to notice her worrying over him. Instead, he argues with her and never thanks her once.

He vowed that he would make Tennyson suffer for taking her for granted.

* * *

The first time his opinion begun to change was probably when he had given her that charm that made her lucky and she became Lucky Girl. He remembered he didn't like her being disappointed and mad at herself for feeling so useless. Since she liked all that magic stuff, he had given her the charm that made her Lucky Girl. 

He didn't like that charm. Not at all. That charm made her independent from him. He felt as if she didn't need him anymore. He felt like the useless one instead of her, but then she destroyed the charms, saying that she could just be her instead. That made him the happiest in the world then. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face when he told her that she did a good job.

Then he noticed that he wanted her attention more and more. He played tricks to get her to lecture him and even go as far as to start arguments about nothing. He told himself it was because he was bored, but that was one big lie for he had gone as far to think of her as attractive.

The first time he thought of her as attractive would be when he saw her in a bathing suit for the first time. It hugged her figure so well that he couldn't help but stare at her. He felt his heart quicken and his cheeks heat up when she came very close to him. Another time would be when he turned into a four-year-old and had the vision of her carrying him.

It wasn't just her looks he liked, but her compassion and spirit as well. When he had liked Kai for her looks, his cousin had watched out for him. She had done everything in her power to find out what Kai thought of him and even yelled at her for breaking his heart. Her spicy attitude inspired him to get over his loss and focus more on her.

It soon became an obsession to want her to notice him. He remembered the obsession started on his perfect day while he was trapped in his mind. She had been worried about him. Smiled at him, and even made snacks for him. Truth be told, when he saw Kai, he didn't really care as much as he cared about his cousin's attention on him. Sometimes he wished he could stay in his perfect day just so he could have that blissful feeling again.

Nevertheless, his favorite memory of them would have to be when they had danced together in the RV for the wedding the next day. He didn't know how to dance at all and she had gone out of her way to teach him. He remembered how soft her hands were. How perfect she fit in his arms as if everything was supposed to be that way. His heart ached when they had to stop and that it wasn't her he danced at the reception with.

Still, she had been beautiful in her dress that day.

* * *

The first time he had begun to notice her was when she had stuck up for that Tennyson loser. She had challenged him, daring him to hurt her cousin even though it was fruitless since he was morphed with all the aliens that that loser had. 

Her courage astounded him to the point where he looked surprised for a second. He then attacked her, but she didn't give up. This had angered him for some reason. He guessed it was because that Tennyson had someone who cared about him so much that they were willing to lay down their life for his sorry existence.

But then he remembered how the Tennyson boy had treated the female the first time they met. His insides boiled at the thought. She was taken for granted. Tennyson was a fool for he did not treat her properly.

Her eyes shined like green fire at him. He liked that look on her face, he found. She had spunk. She wasn't afraid of him and that excited him more than to beat Tennyson's sorry arise. He wanted to see that look on her face more and more, and only looking at him.

After the battle, he didn't think about the next time he would smash the loser's head in, but he thought about the girl who protected him. He thought about her all the time to the point where he had become obsessed with her.

He thought about her defiance to him. Her angry eyes that excited him. Everything about her thrilled him. He wanted to see it all again. He wanted to see her again.

However, when he thought about her so much, he had become angered by the fact that she was protecting Tennyson all the while. He growled as he thought of Tennyson getting her attention. In the end, it was all about that loser. He found himself detesting the boy more and more as he pictured her protecting him from his wrath.

They had met again, and this time, he took her away from the loser. He did not like her near him. She was too good for him. Tennyson should've rotted in Hell for the way he had taken her for granted.

She was defiant, as he expected, nor was she afraid of what he would do to her. He took her to an abandoned warehouse and told her to shut up.

Of course, she would yell back, but he had threatened her with a fireball. She had gradually shut up and took a seat far away from him in anger. He should've realized that she wouldn't just cooperate and see that he was taking her away from that nuisance she calls a cousin. He guessed that it was a stupid plan now that he thought about it; he was her enemy so she wouldn't just start thanking him and giving him what he wanted.

Until she had begun to talk to him.

She had just started talking to him about nothing at all, as if he wasn't an enemy and holding her captive but as a friend just hanging out. Soon, he had begun to open up to her too. She seemed happy that he was talking to her. He found he liked her smile. It was more refreshing to him than her anger. He soon discovered he wanted her to smile at him all the time.

But then the Tennyson boy came and ruined everything for him. He had come to save his cousin and get revenge for taking her away from him. The two clashed, neither of them wanting to let the girl go. It was an unspoken challenge between them for her.

He remembered seeing how angry Tennyson was. More angry than he had seen him. It appears he wasn't the only one who wanted the girl's smile at them, and only at them.

He tried his best to beat the boy for he didn't deserve her. How dare he come and take her away just so he can mistreat her! It made him boil at the thought. Tennyson would die by his hand and never see the orange haired girl again.

However, Tennyson had won. He had beaten him and taken the girl back. She had stopped Tennyson from crushing him completely and asked to spare him. He was grateful to her.

Another reason to want her more.

* * *

He hated to see her in danger. He had to protect her no matter what. He didn't know what he would do without her beside him whether it was arguing or laughing. He wanted her there with him. 

He swore to kill anyone who took her away from him. He didn't care how sorry they were, he would make them pay for taking them away from him.

He remembered when he thought he had actually lost her. She didn't deserve death. It should've been him there and not her. She was protecting him when he should've been protecting her. His heart screamed in agony when he heard her last words were calling his name out in desperation and then being eaten by the monster plant.

He didn't care if the self-destruct process was sped up, he needed to save her. If she was gone, there was no point in even getting the Omnitrix fixed.

Four arms couldn't save her. _He _couldn't save her.

He felt as if he was going to die right then and there. He found himself wanting to die too. He wanted to be with her. Death didn't seem so bad if she was there waiting for him.

Tetrax had convinced him to go on. All the while, he couldn't get his mind off her. Her smile would never be at him again. The world already seemed less bright without her beside him.

His blood boiled when Azmuth refused to fix the Omnitrix. "Too bad" the creator told them. He wanted to kill him. How dare he say her sacrifice was for nothing! He wanted the creator to scream for mercy as he killed him.

No one will dare to insult her while he's around.

But then, she had come back. He knew it was not at all an illusion for he knew she had come back to him. He had embraced her, pressing her body against his as if trying to merge them as one being. He liked the feel of them together. He smelt her scent; cinnamon and strawberries. Spicy yet sweet, just like her.

As he held her and her him, he vowed that she would never be lost to him again. She was too precious to let go. He would not let her go no matter how hard the task would be. She was his most precious person and he be damned if someone took her away from him.

He truly didn't know what he would do without her, and he never wanted to find out.

* * *

He hated her with the Tennyson. How she smiled at him. How she gave her attention to him. He hated everything the Tennyson got from her. 

She was too good for Tennyson. She deserved someone who would make her happy and someone who understood her. She needed someone to just talk to and not fight with and worry over all the time. Someone who could take care of themselves and not break her heart with their insensitivity.

He hated how Tennyson had gotten her smile when it should be directed at him. She was pure and damn Tennyson for tainting her with his presence. She had courage, brains, and compassion. Clearly too good for Tennyson.

His obsession with her had gone to the point where he can never turn back. He hated her with anyone who wasn't him. She was too beautiful to be seen with these lowly humans. She was too spirited to be with anyone unworthy of her presence.

She was everything that they were not and will never be.

He longed to hold her. To touch her and make her smile. But Tennyson got those pleasures once in a while for he did not. The Tennyson boy always got in the way of his desire to be with her.

He knows how the Tennyson feels for her. She was the Tennyson's obsession as well. He saw how the boy watched her. Fought with her so he could get her attention. Touched her with his dirty hands as he embraced her or gave her a pat on the back just to satisfy his slowly disappearing sanity.

Anyone who gazed upon her loveliness would be punished for they were unworthy, and Tennyson was at the top of his list.

* * *

She was his cousin. He should not be feeling this way for his cousin. But how can he stop when she had become so addicting? She was the drug and he was the drug addict. 

Despite this, he knew it was forbidden. He could not be with her no matter how much he wanted to hold her. Kiss her. Make her scream his name as he made love to her. No, none of this could be for she was unattainable. She is the forbidden fruit that everyone wants a taste of. She is the leaf in the wind that you could never catch while she danced her way in the sky.

Untouchable to him. Unattainable to him.

* * *

She was his enemy. They were two sides of a different coin. She would look at him with hatred and distrust for he dared to hurt her cousin and innocent people. 

But he can't stop thinking about her. She was his obsession. A douse of lithium to his blood for his whirling emotions of hatred and revulsion. She had gotten under his skin so deep that even if he got a knife to dig her out, he would not reach her. And yet, he still could not be any where near her no matter how much he desired to be.

Untouchable to him. Unattainable to him.

* * *

She is wanted by both of them. The enemy and the cousin. But still, she does not know. She just goes on and lives her life to the fullest. Not realizing at all whom she's pulling in her current of waves as she goes and goes. 

None of her admirers has an advantage over the other. They both have their obstacles to face to get to the unattainable girl.

The cousin is bound by blood. The enemy is bound by sides.

And yet, neither one will let her go. Let her pass by them as if she was a ghost in the wind. That would simply not do. She is the prey and they are the predators.

They will hold her. They will make love to her. They will make her laugh. They will protect her. They will receive her smile. They will love her.

They will end her unattainably.

**

* * *

**

**Karin-chan: Okay! I'm done! Wow, I'm really proud of myself for this one. I've been dying to write a Ben10 fic where both Ben and Kevin want Gwen. Even though I like BenxGwen better, I wanted to write something for both parings because it's just so cute. **

**Anyway, yes, I know it was OOC and that some of the stuff didn't happen like all the KevinxGwen moments in this because I only saw the episode with Kevin in it called "Kevin 11" and it was hard to just have moments off of that so I made some stuff up. **

**Moving on, I hope you enjoyed it and please review so I know that someone out there likes this story. Also, I have another BenxGwen oneshot coming out soon. It's called "Two Left Feet" and it takes place during the episode "Big Fat Alien Wedding".**

**See ya, and let me know if you guys want another love triangle with Kevin/Gwen/Ben!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
